wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa tajemnicza/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Cyrus da radę. — Próby Penkroffa. — Tarcie drzewa. — Wyspa, czy ląd stały. — Projekt inżyniera. — Gdzie się znajdują na oceanie Spokojnym. W lesie. — Sosny. — Polowanie na kabie. — Dym. Marynarz w kilku słowach opowiedział towarzyszom, co się stało. Wypadek ten mógł mieć nadzwyczaj ważne następstwa, to też przykre w pierwszej chwili wywarł wrażenie na wszystkich. Nab tylko jeden, całkiem oddany radości, że nareszcie odzyskał ukochanego pana, nie zważał wcale na to, co mówił Penkroff. Harbert podzielał w pewnej mierze niepokój marynarza, reporter zaś po chwili rzekł spokojnie: — Doprawdy, Penkroffie, wszystko mi jedno. — Jakto! czyż nie słyszałeś, że nie mamy ognia! — Ba! — Nie mamy żadnego sposobu rozpalenia go. — Co znowu? — Ależ panie Spilett... — Alboż to nie mamy teraz naszego inżyniera? — odrzekł reporter. — Wszakże on żyje, a więc niezawodnie znajdzie sposób rozniecenia ognia. — Ale jakim sposobem? — To już jego rzecz. Penkroff nic nie odpowiedział, gdyż w gruncie i on także pokładał nieograniczone zaufanie w inżynierze. Cyrus Smith był dla nich ideałem doskonałości, uosobieniem wszelkich nauk i umiejętności. Być razem z Cyrusem na bezludnej wyspie, lub bez niego w najznakomitszem, najwięcej przemysłowem mieście Stanów Zjednoczonych — to na jedno wychodziło. Z nim niczego nie trzeba było się lękać, nie było czego rozpaczać. Gdyby ktoś przyszedł i powiedział tym poczciwym ludziskom, że nastąpi trzęsienie ziemi lub wybuch wulkanu, że cały ten ląd zapadnie się w morze, bardzo być może, iż odpowiedzieliby spokojnie: Cyrus Smith jest z nami! Idź pogadaj z nim o tem! Teraz jednak inżynier znowu bardzo osłabł, gdyż przeniesienie nadzwyczajnie go zmęczyło; ani podobna było uciekać się do jego pomysłowości. Nadomiar złego tetrasy były zjedzone, upolowane kuruku porwała woda i żadnych już nie mieli zasobów, ani też ognia, by cokolwiek ugotować. Trzeba było coś obmyśleć. Najpierw przeniesiono Cyrusa Smitha do głównego korytarza i tam usłano mu łoże z mchu i trawy morskiej. Towarzysze niedoli ułożyli go ostrożnie, gdyż wiedzieli, że mocny i spokojny sen lepiej go pokrzepi niż jedzenie. Noc zapadła; z nią temperatura, oziębiona wiatrem północno-wschodnim, bardzo się obniżyła, a że fale morskie poznosiły przegrody, które marynarz pourządzał tu i ówdzie, powstały tak wielkie przeciągi, że dalszy pobyt w Kominach stawał się nader niewygodny. Cyrus Smith byłby się znalazł w bardzo złych warunkach, gdyby towarzysze nie ogołocili się z części ubrania i nie pookrywali go, aby się nie przeziębił. W dniu tym wieczerzali bardzo skromnie, gdyż cały posiłek składał się tylko z litodomów, których Harbert i Nab nazbierali na wybrzeżu. Jako dodatek do tych mięczaków, młody Harbert przyniósł nieco porostów wodnych, zdatnych do jedzenia, a uzbieranych na wysokich skałach, które morze tylko podczas wielkich przypływów zalewało. Porosty te wodne był to rodzaj sargasów, które, wysuszone, dostarczają materji kleistej, dość bogatej w pożywne pierwiastki. Reporter i jego towarzysze spożyli znaczną liczbę litodomów, a następnie wysysali sargasy, które im dosyć smakowały. Trzeba wiedzieć, że na wybrzeżach azjatyckich trawy te stanowią jeden z ważniejszych artykułów żywności miejscowej ludności. Ale zimno stawało się coraz dotkliwsze, i na nieszczęście nie było na to rady. Marynarz próbował najrozmaitszych sposobów rozniecania ognia; Nab pomagał mu, jak mógł. Nazbierał suchego mchu i uderzał nad nim dwoma kamykami jeden o drugi; wprawdzie zaczęły powstawać iskry, ale mech, jako niełatwo zapalny, nie zajął się, tem bardziej, że iskry te, które w rzeczywistości były tylko rozpalonym do białości krzemieniem, nie miały takiej siły, jak wytwarzające się ze stali w zwyczajnych krzesiwkach. Tak więc praca jego była daremna. Penkroff, jakkolwiek nie wierzył w powodzenie tego środka, zaczął jednak trzeć bardzo mocno jeden o drugi dwa kawały suchego drzewa, jak to mają robić dzicy, chcący wzniecić ogień. Gdyby ruch, w jaki tym sposobem obaj z Nabem się wprawiali, zamienił się w ciepło, mogliby nim zapewne ogrzać kocioł maszyny parowej. Ale próba ta nie doprowadziła do niczego więcej, jak tylko do tego, że sami rozgrzali się daleko mocniej niż drzewo, które tak zawzięcie tarli. Po godzinnej pracy, Penkroff, cały oblany potem, rzucił z gniewem drzewo, mówiąc: — Do kroćset tysięcy! Kto potrafi teraz wmówić we mnie, że dzicy tym sposobem rozniecają ogień, potrafi także dokazać tego, że będzie gorąco wśród najtęższej zimy. Prędzej uwierzę, że ręce moje zapaliłyby się, gdybym je tak długo tarł jedna o drugą. Ale marynarz się mylił; nie ulega wątpliwości, że dzicy zapalają drzewo, trąc silnie dwa kawałki jeden o drugi. Niekażdy jednak rodzaj drzewa nadaje się do tej operacji, a potem może nie umiał wziąć się do rzeczy. Zły humor Penkroffa nie trwał jednak długo, a nawet, gdy marynarz spostrzegł, że Harbert wziął dwa rzucone przez niego kawałki drzewa i zaczął trzeć w najlepsze — nie mógł powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu, widząc, że taki młodzieniaszek chce dokazać tego, czego on nie mógł dokonać mimo swej olbrzymiej siły. — Trzyj, mój chłopcze, trzyj choćby do jutra — wołał, śmiejąc się dorozpuku. — Będę tarł przez pewien czas, lecz tego tylko pragnę, abym się rozgrzał tak jak ty; przestanę, gdy nie będę drżał z zimna. — W takim razie masz słuszność. Na skutek tego tym razem trzeba się było wyrzec nadziei rozniecenia ognia. Gedeon Spilett powtórzył towarzyszom ze dwadzieścia razy, iż dla Cyrusa Smitha byłoby to igraszką — ale Cyrus Smith spał snem twardym. Nie było rady, udali się na spoczynek; Top rozciągnął się przy nogach pana. Nazajutrz rano inżynier, obudziwszy się około godziny ósmej, ujrzał swoich towarzyszów, zgromadzonych około siebie; uśmiechnął się tedy do nich i znów zapytał: — Wyspa czy ląd? Wyraźnie myśl ta owładnęła całą jego istotą. — Masz tobie! — zawołał wesoło Penkroff. — Alboż my możemy wiedzieć? Dowiemy się, gdy pan zostaniesz naszym sternikiem. — Zdaje mi się, że mogę już spróbować sił swoich — rzekł i bez wielkiego trudu wstał. — Wyśmienicie! — zawołał marynarz. — Głód był główną przyczyną mego osłabienia, dajcie mi się czem posilić, a przyjdę do siebie. — Wszak macie ogień? Wszyscy milczeli. Po kilku dopiero chwilach Penkroff odpowiedział: — Niestety! panie inżynierze, nie mamy ognia; czyli raczej mieliśmy, lecz już go niema. I opowiedział wczorajsze wydarzenie. Zabawił bardzo inżyniera opowieścią o owej jednej, jedynej zapałce i o wczorajszych pokuszeniach wzniecenia ognia sposobem, praktykowanym u dzikich ludów. — Pomyślimy o tem — odrzekł inżynier — a jeżeli nie wyszukamy czegoś, coby nam zastąpiło hubkę... — Więc co? — zapytał marynarz. — Więc narobimy sobie zapałek. — Chemicznych? — Tak, chemicznych! — I tak sobie wywiniemy je jak z płatka! — zawołał reporter, uderzając marynarza po ramieniu. Penkroff sądził, że chyba nie przyjdzie to tak łatwo, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Działo się to dnia 28 marca. Jasne słońce weszło ponad widnokręgiem morza, roztaczając złote blaski na ściany otaczających skał. Rozbitki wyszli z Kominów. Inżynier usiadł na skale i powiódł wzrokiem dokoła. Harbert podał mu parę garści czarnych ślimaków morskich, zdatnych do jedzenia, i trochę saragasów, mówiąc: — Oto wszystko, czem panu służyć możemy. — Dziękuję ci, młodzieńcze, to dostateczne — przynajmniej na dziś rano. I spożył z apetytem ten skromny posiłek, poczem napił się świeżej wody, której Nab zaczerpnął z rzeki dużą muszlą. Po śniadaniu rzekł do towarzyszów: — Więc tedy, moi kochani, nie wiecie dotąd, czy los rzucił was na ląd, czy na wyspę? — Nie wiemy, panie Cyrusie — odrzekł Harbert. — Dowiemy się jutro — rzekł inżynier — teraz niema o czem myśleć. — Przeciwnie — odparł Penkroff. — Jakto? — Trzeba myśleć o roznieceniu ognia — odrzekł marynarz, który nieustannie myślał o tem. — Będzie i ogień — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith, a po chwili dodał. — Czy mi się zdaje, że wczoraj, gdyście mnie nieśli na noszach, widziałem ku wschodowi górę, panującą nad całą tą okolicą? — Tak, i góra ta musi być dość wysoka... — Dobrze, jutro wejdziemy na jej szczyt, aby się przekonać, czy ziemia ta jest lądem, czy wyspą; nie wiedząc o tem, nic przedsięwziąć nie można. — Ależ można przynajmniej myśleć o roznieceniu ognia — zawołał marynarz. — Bądź spokojny, Penkroffie, trochę cierpliwości, a będzie i ogień — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. Marynarz spojrzał na reportera z miną, zdającą się mówić: — No! jeżeli będziemy czekali, aż ty go zrobisz, to pewnie długo nie pokosztujemy pieczeni — ale nic nie odpowiedział. Cyrus Smith zamilkł i zamyślił się — widać kwestja ognia utkwiła mu w głowie. Po niejakim czasie rzekł: — Moi przyjaciele, położenie nasze jest zapewne nader opłakane, ale niema tu znów nic nadzwyczajnego. Jedno z dwojga, albo znajdujemy się na lądzie stałym, a wtedy z mniejszemi, czy z większemi trudnościami dostaniemy się do zamieszkałego kraju — albo jesteśmy na wyspie. Jeżeli jest zamieszkana, postaramy się porozumieć z mieszkańcami, jeżeli jest bezludna, musimy sami sobie radzić. — Rzecz prosta — rzekł marynarz. — Ale jak myślisz, Cyrusie, czy to ląd, czy wyspa? — Z pewnością nic jeszcze powiedzieć nie mogę; zdaje się jednak, że jest to ziemia, leżąca wpośród oceanu Spokojnego. Gdyśmy opuszczali Richmond, wiatr dął od północo-wschodu, i sama gwałtowność jego dowodzi, że zapewne nie zmienił kierunku. Jeżeli kierunek ten utrzymał się z północo-wschodu na południo-zachód, przebyliśmy Stany Karoliny Północnej i Karoliny Południowej, Georgję, zatokę Meksykańską i część oceanu Spokojnego. Odległość przebytą balonem obliczam na sześć do siedmiu tysięcy mil. A jeżeli wiatr zmienił się nieco, mógł ponieść nas ponad archipelag Mendana; a nawet gdyby siła jego była większa, przypuszczam, że może zapędził nas aż na ziemie Nowej Zelandji. W tym ostatnim razie nasz powrót do ojczyzny nie byłby trudny, gdyż spotkalibyśmy się albo z Anglikami albo z Maorysami, z którymi równie łatwo możemy się porozumieć. Jeśli, przeciwnie, wybrzeże to stanowi część bezludnej wyspy archipelagu, lub czego podobnego, co zapewne będzie można rozpoznać ze szczytu tej góry, panującej nad okolicą, wtedy trzeba nam będzie pomyśleć o urządzeniu się tak, jakgdybyśmy mieli pozostać tu na zawsze. — Na zawsze!... powiedziałeś, na zawsze, Cyrusie! — zawołał reporter. — Lepiej odrazu przygotować się na gorsze, wtedy lepsze stanie się miłą niespodzianką — odrzekł inżynier. — Dobrze pan mówisz — zawołał Penkroff. — Możemy jednak, pocieszać się nadzieją, że wyspa ta niekoniecznie ma być tak nadzwyczaj odległa od drogi, uczęszczanej przez okręty. — Przedewszystkiem musimy wejść na górę, bo wtedy dopiero będziemy mogli dowiedzieć się, czego należy się trzymać — odrzekł inżynier. — Ale czy osłabiony, jak jesteś, będziesz pan w stanie przedsięwziąć zaraz jutro tak utrudniającą wycieczkę? — zapytał Harbert. — Tak sądzę: lecz pod warunkiem, że ty i Penkroff popiszecie się wielkiemi myśliwskiemi zdolnościami — odparł inżynier. — Mówisz pan o zwierzynie? — rzekł marynarz. — O! gdybym tylko mógł być pewny, że upolowawszy, będę ją miał przy czem upiec... — Upoluj tylko, Penkroffie, o reszcie pomyślimy — rzekł inżynier. Stanęło na tem, że Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett pozostaną w Kominach, aby zbadać miejscowość, zaś Nab, Harbert i marynarz udadzą się do lasu, który raz już zwiedzali, aby nagromadzić jak największy zapas ptactwa i zwierzyny, jako też drzewa na opał. Wszyscy trzej tedy wyszli około dziesiątej rano, ale każdy w innem usposobieniu: Harbert pełen nadziei, Nab uradowany, a Penkroff markotny mruczał sobie pod nosem: — Jeśli za powrotem znajdę ogień w Kominach, to chyba piorun sam w swej osobie przyjdzie go zapalić... Przeszli urwiste wybrzeże; stanąwszy przy skręcie rzeki, marynarz rzekł do towarzyszów: — Czemże będziemy pierwej, drwalami czy myśliwymi? — Myśliwymi — odrzekł Harbert — bo oto Top już nadstawia uszu. — Polujmy więc, a następnie pomyślimy o drzewie. Teraz pójdźmy za Topem, który już coś goni w wysokich trawach. Szli w prostym kierunku w głąb lasu i tu, tak jak za pierwszym razem w przeciwnej stronie, napotykali najwięcej drzew, należących do rodziny sosen. W niektórych miejscach drzewa były bardzo wielkie i pięknie rozwinięte, co zdawało się wskazywać, żeokolica ta znajdowała się pod wyższym stopniem szerokości geograficznej, niż to mniemał inżynier. W innych leżało mnóstwo suchych drzew, mogących stanowić niewyczerpany zapas opału. Dalej las był tak gęsty, iż prawie niepodobna było go przebyć. Dla zabezpieczenia się od zabłąkania, marynarz gałęziami wytykał przebywaną drogę. Ale może źle zrobili, nie idąc jak pierwszym razem z biegiem rzeki, gdyż tu nie spotkali żadnych zwierząt, a jeżeli zjawił się ptak jaki, to tak daleko i wysoko, że ani on, ani Top dotrzeć do niego nie mogli. Nawet kurukusy się nie pokazywały, sądzili więc, że pewnie wypadnie im wrócić do owej błotnistej części lasu, w której przedtem upolowali kilka cietrzewi. — Ej! Penkroffie — rzekł Nab z odcieniem szyderstwa w głosie — coś do upieczenia zwierzyny, jaką dotąd upolowałeś, pan mój nie będzie potrzebował rozpalać wielkiego ognia. — Cierpliwości, Nabie — odparł marynarz — zobaczysz, że za powrotem na zwierzynie zbywać nam nie będzie. — Więc nie ufasz mojemu panu? — Co znowu! — Ale nie wierzysz, że rozpali ogień? — Uwierzę, jak go zobaczę na ognisku. — Zobaczysz, skoro mój pan tak powiedział. — Będziemy to widzieli. Tymczasem słońce coraz wyżej wzbijało się na niebie, a rozbitki coraz głębiej zapuszczali się w las. Harbert zrobił tu bardzo pożyteczne odkrycie, wynalazł bowiem drzewo, którego owoce zdatne były do jedzenia. Był to rodzaj sosny, rodzącej doskonałe owoce, bardzo poszukiwane w sferach umiarkowanych Ameryki i Europy. Orzeszki były zupełnie dojrzałe, to też na polecenie Harberta uraczyli się niemi dowoli. — No! — rzekł Penkroff — mamy porosty wodne zamiast chleba, ślimaki surowe zamiast pieczeni, a nawet orzechy na wety... Właśnie to obiad dla ludzi, nie mających ani jednej zapałki. — Nie narzekajmy — rzekł Harbert. — Ależ ja nie narzekam, mój chłopcze, mówię tylko, że pieczone mięso byłoby pożywniejsze i smaczniejsze. — Co tam Top robi? — zawołał Nab, zdążając w stronę, w której pies, szczekając, znikł w gęstwinie, gdzie także kwik słyszeć się dawał. Marynarz i Harbert poszli za nim. Jeżeli pies wytropił zwierzynę, należało teraz myśleć nie o tem, jak ją upiec, ale o tem, żeby ją upolować. Wszedłszy w gąszcz, zobaczyli, jak Top szamotał się z jakiemś czworonożnem stworzeniem. Był to rodzaj świni, dwie i pół stopy długi, maści czarno-brunatnej, pokryty ostrą, rzadką siercią. Harbertowi zdawało się, że jest to kabja, jeden z największych przedstawicieli gryzoniów. Kabja nie broni się nawet psu; wytrzeszczył głupowate wielkie oczy, osadzone w grubej warstwie tłuszczu, i nie ruszał się z miejsca. Może i psa, i ludzi widział po raz pierwszy. Nab podniósł duży kij, który trzymał w ręku, aby nim uderzyć i zabić gryzonia, gdy ten wydarł się z zębów Topa, zostawiając mu tylko kawałek ucha, zakwiczał głośno, obalił Harberta, przeskoczył przez niego i uciekł w głąb lasu. — A to łotr jakiś! — krzyknął Penkroff. Wszyscy w ślad Topa pobiegli za zwierzem i już go doganiali, lecz zdążył wpaść do głębokiego bagniska, okolonego wiekowemi sosnami. Nab, Harbert i Penkroff stanęli nieruchomi, Top rzucił się do wody, ale kabja ukrył się w głębi bagna, tak że go widać nie było. — Poczekajmy, niezadługo pokaże się na powierzchni, aby odetchnąć. — Może utonie w tem bagnie? — rzekł Nab. — Nie — odpowiedział Harbert — ponieważ ma nogi z płetwami i jest to zwierzę prawie ziemnowodne. Top nie przestawał pływać; Penkroff, Nab i Harbert rozstawili się tak, aby zwierzęciu przeciąć odwrót, a pies szukał go w wodzie. Harbert miał słuszność — po kilku minutach zwierz ukazał się na powierzchni: Top natychmiast rzucił się na niego, nie pozwolił mu dać nura, i niezadługo kabja, wyciągnięty na wybrzeże, został ugodzony przez Naba śmiertelnym ciosem. — Wiwat! — krzyczał Penkroff — dajcie mi rozżarzonych węgli, a zobaczycie, jak smacznie go przyprawię. Nab wziął na plecy upolowaną zwierzynę, a marynarz, miarkując po słońcu, że musi być już druga godzina, zakomenderował odwrót. Instynkt Topa ułatwił myśliwym powrót do Kominów: w pół godziny doszli do miejsca, w którem rzeka zwracała się w inną stronę. Teraz urządzili tratwę i, zapełniwszy ją drzewem, równie jak pierwszym razem spuścili na rzekę, chociaż Penkroff powtarzał ciągle, iż drzewo nanic się nie przyda, kiedy niema ognia. Kiedy dochodzili do Kominów, nagle Penkroff krzyknął z całych sił i zaczął klaskać w dłonie. — Patrzcie! patrzcie! — wołał. Ponad skałami, górującemi nad Kominami, wznosiły się kłęby dymu, różne w powietrzu kreśląc zygzaki.